LuxPain The Battle between Space and Time!
by FartherGoose
Summary: This is a new adventure in the Lux-Pain story. This happens after the first game when Atsuki returns back to Kisaragi.


A year had passed since Saijo saved the lives of the citizens in Kisaragio Town. At Kisaragi School it was the start of the New Year. The school bell rang and everyone hustled their way towards the classes. "Come on guys or we will be late!" Mika shouted. In the past year Mika's hair had grown very long. Down to her back in fact. "Were coming." a voiced shouted. It was Shinji. Shinji had a new look. He had his bangs on his right side longer so it covered his eye. "Yeah it's the first day they don't care if were late." someone said. It was Akira. Not much had changed about him. "Your idiots." Rui said. She ran past the others. After racing threw the halls everyone made it to their classes on time. A few hours passed.

Everyone headed towards the lunchroom. "Hello" a girl said. It was Yaoi. "Hey sit with us" rui said. Yaoi smiled. "How was everyone's summer?" asked Yaoi. Everyone talked about their wonderful time off school. It was clear there was something else everyone wanted to talk about but was too scared to mention it. Shinji being the type of person he is blurted it out. "So anyone word from Saijo?" Everyone stopped talking. "Idiot" Akira said smacking Shinji in the back of his head. "Ow. What was that for?" Shinji knew the mention of Saijo was taboo. On the other side of town it was much quit. Almost desired. Everyone was busying at work. A figure approached the border of the town. "It's...Been a long time." he said. "Too long to be honest. He looked around. "Glad to see not much has changed. Ryo Unami ran through the streets. "I'm late. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." he said annoyed as he bolted down the street. He then crashed into the mysterious person. "I'm so sorry. I have been..." "Its ok." the man said. "How have you been Ryo?" Ryo looked puzzled. How do you..?" Ryo took a glance at the guy and gasped. "You're..." The man's stomach growled. "I'll catch up with you later. I have to get a bite to first.

He walked away. "I have to tell the others." Ryo said getting up and running off.

The others threw the trash away and headed towards there afternoon classes. As they were leaving the lunch room Ryo appears. "You're late!" Rui snapped. "Yes it's a long story." Ryo had to catch his breath. "What's wrong man?" Akira asked him. "He's back you guys." Ryo explained. "Who is?" Akira said. "Saijo. He's back in town." Ryo finished. Everyone gasped as they were all at a loss for words. Saijo headed towards Sweet Ring which was Akira's father's bakery. He sat down and waited to be waited on. "Well who do we have here?" a voiced asked. It was Mr. Mido. "If it isn't Saijo. Been a long time." "Yes it has." smiled Saijo. I would like something to eat. I don't have much money so..." "Hey! It's on the house." smiled Mr. Mido. I'll bring you a little bit of everything" he said walking off into the kitchen. "Hope my stomach can handle it all" he laughed. Just then he felt two hands cover his eyes. At first he was scared till he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Atrsuki!" a young girl said. "So how have you been Nami?" Saijo said.

"Good guess Atsuki." Nami smiled. She sat down next to him. "Your look taller." he smiled. "I guess maybe a little bit" she giggled. "So you're back in town. Wait there isn't a problem now is there?"

Atsuki smiled. "Nope everything is great. Just thought I would drop in for old times' sake." He knew he was not allowed to. The rules of FORT were simple don't form bonds with the people you associate with on your missions. But Saijo could not help it. He felt the people of Kisaragi were his family. "Here we go" Mr. Mido smiled bringing out a table worth of food. "That a lot." Saijo said looking amazing. "Nami? Don't you have school?" he asked. "I have an early relese today" she said. I'll help you eat it" she smiled. "Thanks Nami" Saijo said. Back at Kisaragi high the last bell rang. At that moment Shinji,Rui and the rest of the rang bolted out of the doors. "Ok let's split up and found Saijo." rui said. "Right" Akira agreed. Everyone scattered to find out where the old friend was. "So you're back just to visit?" Nami asked Saijo. The two headed towards the park. "Yep" he smiled but then looked sad. "Something's not right." he said. "What do you mean?" asked Nami worried. "Where is Melody?" A sad look came over Nami's face. "She...She's gone Atsuki..." "I'm sorry...." Atsuki remembered when Melody's memory was destroyed by Graham one year ago. "I know how you loved her..." Nami looked puzzled. "Oh I don't mean dead Atsuki. She just joined the police force so I don't see her much." "Oh well that's a relief." smiled Atsuki.

"Well we looked everywhere and couldn't find him Mika said. Shinji sighed. "Maybe Ryun is pulling are leg." He said. A man then approached the group of teens. He had long silver hair and an eye patch. "Who are you looking for?" he asked. His name isn't Saijo now is it?" The man gave off a cold sinister look. "And if we are?" Akira asked him glaring at the mysterious man. "I'll just have to kill you." He replied.

To be continued!


End file.
